Linearly accessible data memory space requires that a large number of memory bytes, for example, random access memory (RAM) bytes, be placed contiguously and addressable in an address space. The linear memory can then be fully addressed through an address whose length depends on the size of the RAM. Microcontrollers having long instructions such as 32-bit microcontrollers or microcontrollers with multiple instruction words can easily embed such a long address within the op-code of an instruction. However, smaller architectures, for example, 8-bit architectures with efficient limited instruction length often use an instruction size of for example 10-15 bits that does not allow for storing long addresses. Even though multiple word instructions could accommodate longer addresses, this counters compact coding and therefore, such processor architectures may not be able to address a large linear address space directly. Hence, memory banking is an efficient means to provide full access to a larger memory. In memory banking, only a limited amount, i.e. a single memory bank, is made available by means of a pointer. An instruction can then contain enough bits to access all memory locations within the selected memory bank. To switch to memory locations outside a selected bank, the pointer needs to be modified.
For example, many RISC architecture microcontrollers can only access a limited amount of bytes, for example, 32 or 64 bytes of memory directly through their instructions. By using multiple banks of 32 or 64 bytes, additional memory may be accessed. Microcontrollers are generally a combination of a microprocessor or central processing unit (CPU) with peripherals and memory on a single chip. Thus, microcontrollers which use the memory banking concept further face the problem that many special function registers used, for example, for control of these peripherals and internal functions, need to be accessed by the instruction set. Thus, these special function registers are made available by mapping them into the data memory. Because access to some special function registers is critical while executing a program, in many microcontrollers some of these special function registers need to be available all the time. For example, if special function registers are only accessible through the memory, the special function register used for selecting a memory bank needs to be accessible all the time or otherwise, a user would be stuck in a memory bank that does not make this register available. To accommodate this, in many microcontrollers, data memory mapping places a minimum number of such Special Function Registers (SFR) in each bank of the memory. However, this renders the data memory non-contiguous because the non-mapped memory blocks are separated by the memory-mapped registers.